The Daughter of the Demons
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: A demon named Yuko is charged to get some demons back to Japan at all costs, even if it means working with Alucard, whom she hates. How will Hellsing respond to a demon dog?
1. Chapter 1

The Daughter of the Demons 

Language Note: Youkai is another word for demons. Hanyou (if you haven't seen Inuyasha is a half demon/half Human. Kyugeshiki (sp?) is the word for vampire.

Chapter 1: The Jackal

There was no word for half demons that was what Yuko learned when she stepped off the plane in England. Her yellow eyes were turned brown, her red hair black and her ears were normal, not that of a dog demon. Yuko no Shirou Hana had become Yuko Mishuda a Japanese exchange student. She walked through the terminal toward baggage claim; there she found her things.

I would do anything for some dongo, she thought digging through a bag and growled when she found that her bag was devoid of candy and in place was a rabbit demon. Damn that little monster ate it! She walked out into the rain and looked around as a scent crossed her nose, she saw the rabbit demon jump up onto her shoulder. "Well, Mikoko what is it?"

"It…ghouls! Four in front, three on right, four on left, none back," it whispered and snarled.

Drawing out a boken from her bag, Yuko felt it transform into a full katana. "You want me come get me," she glared at them and pulled off her ring, the power limits were removed and she was shown in her glory.

A red dog demon appeared and she glared at the ghouls who attempted to attack her, they were soon in pieces and turned to dust. She sighed and looked around, her eyes moved over the alley that she found them in. "Mikoko, smell that?"

The rabbit nodded and looked around. "Yeah, kyugeshiki. I'm clocking about 500 years old tops, I think we better get out of here."

"Couldn't agree more," Yuko put the weapon away, it turned again into a wooden boken and she put her ring back on. She pulled her bag back onto her back and darted from the alley into the main street to find her way to dorm.

* * *

Alucard could not believe he saw a Japanese Dog Demon, he never thought he would see one in England. They were elusive and almost impossible to see, they took on human disguises, which confused vampires to think they were ones. I will keep this to myself, at least for now, I doubt she will be a problem unless we have the same prey, he thought putting his guns away, he walked back into the streets.

"The Target was destroyed with little resistance," he reported to his master.

He wondered though if it was fate that he managed to see a demon like that.

* * *

Yuko shook her head as she sat inside a private school where much of the students were from the Hellsing Organization. What was To-sama thinking? She wondered what would have happened if they found out she was not entirely human, all her 140 years of being a half demon made her weary of human contact.

She walked into the halls and looked up as the rabbit demon returned from spying around the area. "Well?"

The rabbit looked around as they went to a secluded area to eat. "The vampire from last night is on the Hellsing grounds, and I think he spotted me." That was when she was nearly pulled into a stream and its head was dunked under. "I don't think he could tell the difference between a demon like me and demon like you, Yuko-sama."

"I will drown you if you slip up again, baka!"

The creature struggled in the water and then jumped up. "I know, I know, but remember your father, the dog king said you had to finish up…the mission aren't complete."

"Don't you think I know that!" Yuko stood up and growled turning to glare. "If I don't complete the mission, Kagatou will be sent!"

"Well, that isn't my problem, you have to remember that these demons joined those weirdoes in the country, Germany. If you don't make a deal with Hellsing, you're not going to have the chance to get those Youkai that escaped!" Mikoko whispered and hopped from side to side. "The problem is that the Shrodinger has 'em believin' that fighting the humans is the answer!"

"I can handle the Youkai myself, I am the Jackal after all," she hissed and pushed her hair out of the way. She looked up as a bell rang and her next class was to begin.

* * *

Mikoko knew better than to disobey orders, but she had go back to the Hellsing Organization grounds, the black little rabbit ran through the trees. She sniffed the air and looked around, she knew that her regular rabbit form would fool any idiot human. She sniffed around for the basement entrance; she sighed and decided to fade in. It was easy enough to make her way through there when she had an idea of how to get where she wanted.

She found her way toward a cell, it was easy enough to transform into her demon form now, she looked like a little kid with white hair and yellow eyes, she had rabbit ears. Perking the ears, she listened at the door. "Well, here it goes, if Yuko-sama won't obey orders and contact Hellsing, I will!" She appeared in the room and looked around. "Empty? Damn, I missed him! Oh well…Mikoko-chan you tried!" She was about to leave when something caught her up by her shirt and held her over the head of the vampire she was seeking. "Mr. Vampire! Hello…is my English OK? Well…er…I came from…er…demon world, yeah, demon world. Inu-sama, the great dog demon wishes to…"

She was flung against the ground and the vampire glared. "You have five seconds before these kill you." Some black demons appeared at his side.

"WAIT! Er…where the hell is it?" digging around in her bag, Mikoko brought up a scroll handing it over to the vampire. "Can you read Japanese? If not, I could…well, I guess you can read it."

He gazed at the scroll and pointed at her. "So this it?"

"Er…yeah, Yuko-sama is way too stubborn to do this herself, believe me, I work for her and nearly tried to drown me. Listen, there are some demons working for those Nazi people and Yuko-sama will gladly take care of them for you."

The vampire considered this for a moment and then suddenly noticed the red haired demon girl standing at the entrance. She walked up grabbed the rabbit thing and pushed it against the wall. "YOU IDIOT! I can handle this on my own!" She glared at the vampire that quickly minded his own business.

"If you are going to fight, kindly do it outside this cell, I have enough blood thanks," the vampire narrowed his eyes on the girl. "The Youkai are being influenced by a demon from their side?"

"Hai, an idiot demon who thought he could influence the tribes of the Youkai. My father, the great demon king sent me to round them up." She glared at him and crossed her arms. "Demon problems are not vampire problems, I see no reason to have Hellsing aware of my mission! Sayonara!" She growled and the vampire suddenly pulled the girl back into the room. "WHAT?"

The vampire smiled. "You're pretty when you're angry."

Rushing away, Yuko growled pulling her minion behind her.

* * *

I never knew demons like her were so pretty, Alucard laughed to himself, and he had teased her to the point of blushing and also made her angry at the same time. He was going to like this far better, demons from Japan were easy to flatter, but he could tell that Yuko was something he was going to have to tread carefully around. His master was not going to know about the arrangement; it would have been inconvenient if Sir Integra was given this news.

"Japanese demons are not ones that back down, do they, Master?" he looked over at Seras who finally spoke.

"Not at all, Yuko knows what she wants and will do what she wants to get it, even if it means her death," Alucard whispered and adjusted his glasses.

Yuko, what a strange girl, what a strange demon, must have a human mother; Alucard thought and smiled again.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Yuko growled when she made it home from school, she flung the rabbit demon against the wall of their apartment. "What the hell, Mikoko!"

"I was following your father's orders, your orders come second to his high command," the little creature reverted to rabbit form and jumped away from her. "You know full well that if we don't ally ourselves, we're not going to make it. Kagatou was sent to reason with the Youkai in Germany, he hasn't even returned."

"What?" She blinked at the demon that shrank a little on the floor. "Ni-san didn't go back to report, is that why I was sent?"

"Hai, hai, Kagatou was supposed to make contact with Alucard-sama, but didn't, your father sent us to make contact."

It was not an easy reality. "So aniki-sama is…is dead?"

Mikoko didn't want to think the possibility and nodded her furry head. "Hai, that is the news that I received from the other under demons. Though the Youkai have reverted to their full forms and removed the limit items. So to be quite honest, even if we were to actually fight them the way we are now, there is still a chance of little success."

"WHAT? Why wasn't I told sooner?" Yuko sat on her bed and growled at her under demon familiar.

"Well, I would have told you sooner, but knowing you, you would have refused the mission and demanded that someone else would take it. Your father gave me orders to make sure that you had to get to England."

It was a simple fact that Yuko hated humans for all they're worth and it was easy enough for her to just avoid it. So when the mission mentioned undercover, she would have refused, but when it mentioned the possibility of Kagatou being sent, she took it. She pulled her eyes up toward her familiar who sat kicking her feet now in human form on the bed. "Listen, if it makes you feel better, this might be good for you, humans can't be all bad, after all, what could be worse?"

"Oh, you have no idea!" Yuko wanted to think.

As far back as she remembered, living in the human world had been painful enough, she had been teased. "You're a freak!" someone threw rocks at her as she ran down the street toward the houses, one was an old abandoned shrine. Being a street orphan, it had taught Yuko many things about humans, some of which she learned when she was four. Humans were never to be trusted for any reason and any chance they would get, they would betray her, and she remembered these lessons.

Rushing out of the apartment, Yuko found herself at a candy store, she stuffed a bag of candy into her pocket and walked back to the apartment, she found Mikoko sitting at the bed. "Are you done sulking?"

"Shut up! For crying out loud!" Yuko's eyes were dark yellow; she had taken off the ring and sat down on the bed. Her yellow eyes gazing at the ceiling thinking still. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You're asking me?" Mikoko sighed. "I think we owe that vampire an apology."

"Shut up, I will never trust anything that trusts a human!"

"Someday you will regret that, Yuko-sama!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Daughter of the Demons The Daughter of the Demons

Language Note: Mibu is equal to that of Jackal in some cases in my story, because Mibu isn't easily translatable for me. Also the words "gomen" means I'm sorry, and sama at the end of words means respect and lord.

Chapter 2: The First Attempt, The Red Dog's Anger

Yuko knew about the demon hide away, at least in a sense when she made a raid on it. She jumped into one of the buildings that housed them, the demons who worked there almost looked stunned. "She's here!"

That was when the first time she felt pain, whatever the attack came, she was aware that she had been shot. Demon mode was reached, she knew she couldn't hold back, even in her half human sense, she went into the form of a large red dog. She dashed into the large area rafters, though in truth, she was leaving a blood trail.

"She's as good as dead," a demon called out to the others as they ran off into the night.

Hiding in a large warehouse, Yuko's demon form was know going mad, she rushed about crashing against the wall. "I'll get Alucard," Mikoko rushed away, she knew that if she stayed, Yuko was going to attack.

It wasn't long when the vampire did arrive, the smell of demon blood made the entire warehouse stink to high hell. Alucard knew this was a risk, even a vampire was not stupid enough to stick around when a demon like Yuko was on a rampage. He put his guns away and held a restraint that Mikoko gave him. The little rabbit demon was right behind him, she hopped into her smaller form and was on his shoulder. "She's above us, they put enough this weird stones into her that she's going mad."

"I can hear it," Alucard whispered, he mentally tracked her into a corner, he saw a large red dog, it was ten times bigger than his own demon familiar. This is not going to be easy, he thought and saw the demon almost lashing about, she was bleeding badly. The wound was almost ready kill her, he found that even if he could get near enough it was going to take a lot to not hurt her.

She suddenly lashed out. "GO AWAY!" She had two tails and one of them knocked Alucard out of the way as she dashed away. That was when she did not realize she was trapped, her back legs were soon bound together, she fell forward with a thump knocking boxes all over.

She struggled against the restraint, her muzzle moving down trying to bite at it, Alucard finally brought out the other restraint tying her front. "You can't get out, those are demon spider silk, it can't easily be broken," he informed her as he finally teleported her back to the Hellsing organization.

* * *

The Cell was next to his, Alucard let the large dog land lightly on the ground, he was attempting to be gentle, her wounds were bad enough. The demon dog lashed out at him, he fixed a muzzle on to her. "If you are going to be that bad, Yuko, I can't help what will happen."

When the door opened, he saw Sir Integra. "When were you going to inform of this?"

"I didn't think she would rush in like this," Alucard finally whispered. "She was only ordered to capture fourteen demons who escaped from Japan. She had no intention in getting in our way, but it appears that she has the same target as us."

The demon dog growled and was lashing her tails. Alucard growled at the animal that suddenly went quiet.

Walter administered the medicines, he pulled out small stones from her hind quarters, he wrapped the wound with bandage. Then noticed that one of the hind legs had a shackle and chained that led to the wall. "Is that really necessary?"

"If you want your head bit off," Mikoko appeared behind the vampire. "She is dangerous at this time. Her rage is so high that it will take her a few days to stop being so angry."

* * *

Her pride was wounded far more than Alucard had expected Yuko ceased to be in her demon form and was sitting with her back to the door. Her eyes were settling on the ground around her, she looked up with almost a strange look on her face when he brought her clothes and ring. "You look better with red hair," he commented setting the clothes in front of her.

She gazed at the clothes and looked away from him. "So are you going to listen?"

Her eyes moved down to the ring and put it on, her illusion was re-instated. She gazed at him as he freed her ankle. He made sure that she was able to stand on her own and left her to dress, she looked at her clothes as he left.

"Master, do you think that she will listen to us?"

Alucard shrugged he didn't think much on it, he did know that Mikoko, the rabbit demon was already willing to help the Hellsing Organization in any way she could. It was soon placed that even if her mistress, Yuko was almost uninterested in helping, it was simply because she wanted to do her job and get out of England.

Yuko did join them, she was wearing some of Seras's clothes, they looked rather big on her. The girl looked like she was almost fifteen, but in truth, it was hard to believe that this girl was only 160 years old. Her eyes were down as if in thought, she looked around the upstairs bedroom that was now hers. She just sat on the bed staring off into space.

Mikoko watched. "I think she's upset."

"She's suffering from a wounded pride," Alucard finally told the under demon who blinked nodding.

It was dangerous to get near Yuko during the training cycles, the rest of the Hellsing opts that were assigned to her were getting special training. "This is not how you fight a demon, especially those of the Youkai who have mastered arcane magic," she held the boken on her shoulder tapping it with her fingers. "You ask me to train you on how to get a demon under control or even dead, you have no idea. You treat this like training to kill a ghoul!" She growled this and shook her head. "Demons like the Youkai can regenerate if shot in the head, human weapons like these are stupid."

"Then tell us how to…" one of the commanders raised her hand.

"Fine," she walked up to them and she pulled this commander up. "What do you use to defeat a vampire?"

"Silver bullets and well…Alucard," he sputtered and looked rather nervous.

Yuko growled. "That's the point, isn't it? You think that he can go against a Youkai without mastering Arcane? I don't care if he is the king of vampires, even if he doesn't know how to master those spells…"

Alucard knew that she had a point, he had never fully wanted to master those spells. He decided he was going to have challenge her somehow. He wondered though if it was wise to go against her even with her injuries.

* * *

Kagatou's injuries were nothing compared to what was going to happen now, he sat in a cell glaring about it. He saw one other demon who had decided to help him was sitting in a corner. "Those werewolves and vampires, they're going to kill us," he heard the demon mutter. "Kagatou-sama, gomen, I should have informed the Mibu sooner."

"Daiko, how did this Shrodinger find out?" he whispered to the other demon who stared.

"I have no idea," Daiko whispered back as he gazed through the door.

The eight or nine Youkai demons from Japan were standing guard as the Major and Shrodinger came into the cell. "So you are the two?" the major adjusted his glasses and laughed. "To think that you Japanese demons don't vant to help us, aren't you tired of the humans?"

"The times of the demons is gone, major," Kagatou spoke out in German and glared at him with yellow eyes. "These misfit demons you recruited once they find out you have been lying to them."

Shrodinger laughed and rocked back and forth on his heels thinking. "What should we do?"

* * *

It was almost dawn when Yuko finally had her confidence back, more likely she was becoming much more interested in how humans were responding. "Hard to believe you are a demon," Seras smiled at her.

"Hn…" the demon girl growled and walked away.

"Don't have to be mean!"

"Vampire, do you know anything about arcane?"

"Um…well no, I don't think Master has ever told me about it."

Then again Yuko was quietly considering. "Fine, whatever, if Alucard wants me to tell you, then who cares. Arcane magic is something that most vampires shirk at, they don't think it is important."

She walked away almost ignoring Seras's interest in the subject.

"I wonder, why does she act like I'm…"

Alucard appeared and sighed, "I see she is back to her normal self."

Mikoko who was sitting on his shoulder seemed happy. "At least she isn't going to attack you," she hopped from his shoulder and took the form of a child with silvery hair and rabbit ears. "I swear she's impossible."

"You're assigned as her familiar," the vampire king laughed. "So, how hard is she to work with?"

"Harder than her 140 years allows, she treats her subordinates like the twins so much better."

It was clear that there was more to Yuko than what met the eyes, she was highly more interesting that Alucard would have suspected. Though there was still the fact that remained that he was still trying to prove that somewhere deep inside Yuko was some sort of self hating child.

* * *

Training harder and harder until she made a breaking point was normal for Yuko, she was exhausted when she returned to her new bedroom. She put on some pajamas; she lay down on her back and was suddenly awakened by Walter who brought her some food.

He set a tray next to the bed and bowed. "I brought this for you, Sir Integra was sorry you missed dinner."

"I am tired," the girl looked away. "It isn't really my place to argue, but I doubt she would want to dine with a half breed like me."

"I would doubt that, you seem normal enough," he smiled at her and bowed. "Though to be honest, the only reason she wants to talk to you is know if there will be more of your kind showing up."

Yuko brought out a kunai and held it up to her eyes. "There will be only three others, high demons and one other under demon. I suppose that would come to the count of four." She sighed and leaned back, she had never really counted under demons as part of the team, but in all it was no uncommon, for every two high demons.

* * *

In three days, they arrived, there were two twins, they smiled and their white hair and yellow eyes were pretty interesting to look at it. Their name was Aiko and Naiko, which was confusing enough since Walter was having a hard time with them.

The next demon who had an under demon which looked like a cat. The other was a wolf demon, his eyes were bright red and his name was Hiko. The under demon was named Shima who was pretty sweet natured at least she liked yarn balls.

"All right," Yuko stood dressed in a strange uniform, in fact she looked like something out of an old Japanese history movie that Alucard took to watching. The only change in the uniform was that instead of a blue cover coat, it was red and white, she looked like a samurai.

"Wow, Second Captain!" The twins yelled in unison and bowed in respect to her. "So you were almost defeated by how many youkai?"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and glared at the twins who jumped and laughed.

"So we're working with humans?" The wolf demon looked up, his eyes fixing on the lot of Hellsing soldiers. "This is going to be annoying."

"Don't you think I know that," Yuko growled at him. "Secondly, we haven't even located the First Captain and his group. Rumors sprung up that they were all killed by werewolves."

The cat under demon looked up and her ears pricked up. "Well, come to think about it, a werewolf came to talk to the cat demons not too long ago. Claimed we were being used, which not true in the least." She sighed and looked up at Mikoko who was standing next to the vampire, Alucard. "VAMPIRE!" She leapt into her lord's shoulder and he turned to look at him.

"Didn't think I would live to see a Kyugeshiki," the wolf demon smiled and bowed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Daughter of the Demons The Daughter of the Demons

Chapter 3: Yuko's Challenge Met

Sir Integra found that the Youkai were more than willing to work with her group, but they stood a high chance of being hard people to please. The wolf demon, Hiko took some interest in the mercenaries who were hired to guard Alucard's coffin on its way to South America. "Shame we can't come with ya," the wolf shook his head and smiled. "Would love to show those idiots something."

"Shame indeed," Alucard laughed, he and the wolf demon were pretty much on speaking terms, while Yuko hated him utterly. "I take it that the Second Captain isn't impressed with me."

"She never is, a half breed demon like her has never taken a liking to anyone, human, vampire, demon, or otherwise. She believes that if she shows her human side it makes her weaker."

"She's weaker when she doesn't," the vampire whispered and went off to his room. "Her pride will kill her."

Hiko nodded and went back to his room and saw the twins laughing. "So sir, what do you think of the vampire, a real something!" They called out in unison. "Scary as hell."

"If you two don't stop it, Hiko-sama will make sure to report you to the captain!"

"You're no better," Hiko tapped the under demon who blinked up at him. "Shima-chan shouldn't be bossy."

It was clearly set that the only reason he respected Yuko was simply because she was able to keep her cool, not to mention she was strong enough to fight in demon form even if she was a half breed. She earned her command post just as her brother, a full demon did.

* * *

Training started the next afternoon, the two fox demons took to bugging the hell out of Seras as she was being asked to go inside for a moment. The two teased her to no end about her body and also about her breast size. "STOP IT!" She growled and was blushing to no end over their taunts. "This is sexual harassment!"

Pip was laughing, the mercenary was just laughing as the two tripped her and the coffin lid was snapped shut and locked by Alucard. "Thank you," he nodded to the two demons that disappeared to taunt someone else for a change.

"Those two are something," Pip whispered.

"Demons like them are hard to come by, Fox Demons in Japan are tricksters," Hiko the wolf demon was standing next to the coffin. "It isn't every day they have someone to play with. I feel sorry for the poor thing."

"Don't be, she had it coming." Alucard walked off.

* * *

Yuko yelled at the top of her lungs to get the men ready, the unit assigned were pretty small and though she had them teamed with her demon group, she was not about to let them slack off. "Let's see," she tapped her boken which was now a full length katana, she looked over at the twins who were standing in a read position, their fox masks in place. "Aiko and Naiko, show them Fox Fire!"

An illusionary spell that was easy enough to detect under circumstances for a vampire, but humans were too stupid to understand the trick. A fire ball appeared and it was almost easy enough for Alucard to appear in the middle of it with his guns there, then he found the twins almost mimicking him. "Now you two, cut it out," he grabbed one then the other by the scruff of the necks.

"ALUCARD!" Yuko snarled and glared at him. "This was a training exercise."

"Could have fooled me!" He snapped pushing the twins forward. "Let me get this straight, I have had about enough of this."

This was not good, Sir Integra looked out of her window and was soon rushing out to the field. "I think you're a bit late, Sir," a man from the unit rushed over to her. "They're going to have a row."

"She's going to get herself killed."

"Er…sir," one of the twins finally spoke up. "It was a training exercise, we weren't going to use the full illusion spell."

Yuko growled, her eyes turning bright red. "I really don't care," she snarled and the katana suddenly grew longer, her hair was growing longer.

As for Alucard, he seemed almost ready to pistol whip the demon into the next world, as they stood off against each other. "You're even prettier when you're rage is at its peak."

"ALUCARD!" Suddenly the two turned and gazed at Sir Integra who was breathing hard standing in front of the group of soldiers and the two demons. "You are not to…"

"I think it is best to let the two have a go at each other," the wolf demon walked up to her and whispered something. "They are testing each other, for one, Alucard-sama has a massive disadvantage considering what he's dealing with, secondly, even if he was able to beat, Yuko, she won't go down without a fight where she will drag him into the illusions."

"That's what I'm afraid of, both of them are…"

The words flew out, but suddenly the two were rushing each other, all anyone could do was watch as Alucard and a half demon were fighting. The demon dog was in human form, but not for long as she dragged one of the vampire's hell hounds out and wounded it. It yelped hopping into the darkness behind Alucard, he smiled at her, he knew that if he sent another she would just do the same thing. "What will it be?" she growled out to him. "Are we calling it a draw? Can I go back to training?"

"What are you talking about? This is training!" He laughed pulling the Jackal from his jacket and aiming at her. "If you can dodge it, I may just let you live."

Sure enough, this wasn't going to end with the two making up, he did shoot, but was soon two large massive tails pummeled him to the ground. "If you can master that gun, what is stopping you from learning arcane?"

"BECAUSE IT IS STUPID!" He yelled and suddenly the tails held him down.

"Use something, use fire spells, use the dark spells from hell, what is stopping you?" she finally growled at him, the large dog jumped off and stood there glaring at him, then she was in her human form. "Alucard, are you not the king of fiends, use a damn spell if you want my respect! You asked me to allow you a practice training time to learn arcane, and you interrupt my training for this? If you can summon those hell hounds, why can't you use a simple spell that they carry?"

"You act high and mighty," Alucard rushed and pushed her against a tree holding her against his mouth as if threatening to bite. "Well?"

That was when he suddenly jumped back, she landed on her feet and stumbled a bit. "You really don't know, do you?" She narrowed her eyes and sighed, "fine!" She and him vanished leaving the rest of the group to wonder what was going to happen.

* * *

The Illusion Room was what Yuko called it, she walked through the gates. "Let's see, the king of vampires is unable to realize he has been using arcane to summon?" she pointed to the two hell hounds that were standing next to Alucard. "Very well, let's see, simple words and simple motions can make the demons do as you want." She walked up and he made the frame with his fingers. "Hm…that's a good one, never seen that before."

"Well?" He looked impatiently at her. "That's arcane."

"Yeah, it's a simple one, what about the other uses, did you know that Hell Hounds are able to learn simple fire spells?" she blinked and brought out a book of spells tossing it to him. "You had to try and kill me so you can convince me to teach you something else?"

"No, I just hate you," he said sourly as he gazed at the spells. "You are 160 years old and you act like you should be older."

"Whatever," she sighed and leaned against a wall. "I only made this room temporarily for us until you can actually work on a spell. Time stopped in the other world, not a simple spell, but I think that was Hiko-kun's doing."

Alucard regarded her with somewhat interest now that he had her alone, she wasn't so standoffish and was able to explain things a little better. "You said that I shirk at learning arcane, when I was using it all along."

"You shirk at it because you take it for granted. Those Hell Hounds are far more powerful than you believe they are, and they know it too. They wait for their master to fully awaken them to it," she patted one then the other on the head. "Good under demons like these have to have a good arcane master to use it properly. How many souls have they devoured to get this big?"

"How should I know," Alucard finally decided that anger was not the best use of force to get anything out of Yuko. "You really are cute."

"If you try and flatter me anymore vampire, I will leave you in this world to find your way back."

"Shouldn't be too hard, considering these are all things I already know," he put the book in her hands. "After all, since when does a half demon have to rush back? You hate humans."

"What I love and don't love is none of your concern," she narrowed her eyes.

He pulled himself closer to her. "You were hurt by humans."

"So, humans hurt a lot of people they don't understand," she moved away from him and to the other side of the room. "Vampire, get too close, I'll…"

"You'll what, I'm older than you, and I proved I am more powerful too."

She vanished and he followed.

* * *

Yuko was away from Alucard, something made her tremble, she was not afraid of him, but it was not fear that drove her into the safety of her bedroom. She sat on the bed as she looked out the window at the rest of the training group. "Is Alucard gone?" she looked outside her room as she looked more human.

"He's in South America," Hiko walked up to her holding a robe. "You look terrible, was the mock battle that bad?"

"He wanted to learn arcane, he knew it already," she whispered and pulled the robe tightly around it. "He wants something from me and worse he let me off lightly! In the demon world he could have just punished me for disrespecting him." She growled and pulled her eyes away from her second in command. "As for that I hate it."

"You hate the fact that he didn't kill you?" Hiko stared at her. "You think that letting that vampire kill you is anyway going to affect how you lead us?"

"You don't get it, the only person who has the right to claim me as a lover is the one who can beat me!" She snarled at the wolf demon and walked off to get something to eat. "As far as I am concerned, I HATE HIM!"

* * *

It was all too clear how she worked, Alucard laughed sitting on the private plane thinking about how well he played the innocent. He swirled the wine in his wine-glass and laughed a little thinking about it. "You honestly had me thinking you were going to kill her," Pip finally said it.

"Then it wouldn't have worked," Alucard whispered to him. "Demons and vampires are so much alike, it only takes her a few tries to realize that I own her."

* * *

He beat me! Yuko growled as she practiced her sword and rushed about with the twins playing the edges, she snarled and jumped about. "He BEAT ME!" She growled and transformed into a demon dog and landed on the ground. "HOW DARE HE!"

"Somehow I take it you're not in the mood to talk," she looked up as Sir Integra was standing right in the practice area watching her. "I don't know if you are stupid or what."

"He let me off," Yuko looked up. "So far, he met my challenge full force and he didn't say a word, like the other demons who have tried to challenge me." She sat down on the ground snarling in contempt of the fact that she lost so easily to him.

"He's far older than you," the human finally stood over her. "So, what does this challenge mean?"

Yuko pressed her palms together and sighed. "Youkai have this thing, at least the females do, where, if they find a mate, the mate has to beat her in battle. If the mate is successful, she will have to concede or die, as far as she is concerned, conceding is not an act of weakness. Alucard-kun rushed in knowing what he was doing and I was stupid enough to think he wouldn't pick up the signals I was leaving for Hiko-kun."

"So, as far as you are concerned, Alucard is your mate? No holds bared?" Sir Integra blinked in surprise at the very notion.

"Hai, Sir Integra, I am mated to Alucard until he sees fit to let me go," Yuko growled and tapped her katana which was now a wooden boken again. "When he said he had about enough of this, it meant he had enough of the fact that I wouldn't meet Hiko-kun's gaze, not to mention, I think that he was trying to get Hiko-kun to fight him for my attention."

"Why?"

"Hiko-kun likes boys," the half demon got up again and sighed. "Again my mistake."


End file.
